1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing device, and especially relates to a rotation sensing device and a portable electronic device using the rotation sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic devices, such as, mobile phones, include a game function. Users operate direction keys to control movement of objects on a display of the electronic device when playing the game. However, when playing a race game, it difficult to accurately rotate or turn objects on the display with just the direction keys.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.